


Lights off

by CaetyLou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Dean, Castiel has an anti-possesion tattoo cos I like it OK?, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Shy Castiel, Top!Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Dean, discussions of previous bullying, oops I got plot in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaetyLou/pseuds/CaetyLou
Summary: Castiel is shy and body conscious. Dean has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Cas flicks the light off. Dean flicks it back on. 

Cas flicks it off.

Dean flicks it back on again  
.  
He feels Cas tense under him, his eyes close and his Adams apple bobs. Dean leans close to his lover and strokes his stubbly cheek

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing” Cas turns his face to avoid Dean’s eyes.

Dean cups his chin, turning Cas’s head back to lay soft kisses along the angle of his jaw. Though his muscles soften under the loving touch the tension is still there as he continues to deny Dean his beautiful blue eyes. He tugs the comforter higher up his chest.

“You don’t want this?”

Only then does he meet Deans gaze “Yes…yes...I do…I just…I…I” his eyes flick to the lamp “Please turn it off.”

“Ok…Ok.” He snaps the light off, plunging the room into darkness. He pulls the smaller man to his chest to kiss and stroke the tenseness away from his shoulders and murmur soothing nothings until he feels Cas relax.

“It’s ok baby, just wanted to see you, see that gorgeous body.” 

Cas dips his chin and shifts uncomfortably. Dean thumbs the scrape of Cas’s stubble and presses his lips along Cas’s cheek to his mouth in a chaste kiss. 

“You are hot you know.”

Cas kisses him back hard enough to bruise. Dean isn’t fooled. He knows Cas is trying to shut him up.

 

*****************************

 

Sitting on the bench outside Watson library enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sunshine on his face despite the cold bite to the air when the wind blows and knocks a few more of the red and orange leaves off the trees, Dean sips at his coffee and waits for Cas to finish his day as a research librarian. 

A flash of beige catches his eye. His angel appears through the heavy wooden door just as the wind gusts, catching his beloved trench coat and blowing it up around his shoulders like gabardine wings. He watches Cas walk down the steps with a little blonde co-ed hot on his heels. They stop and chat a moment before she heads off in the opposite direction with a wave. Cas hasn’t seen him yet and he takes the opportunity to watch his partner. He frowns. Cas clutches a folder to his chest, arms wrapped around it, shoulders hunched. He walks with a stoop, head down, chewing on his chapped bottom lip. His slacks are baggy enough to look at least a size too big, non-descript loose white shirt and off-the-peg suit jacket. Damn waste. The tie always makes his smile, no matter how many times Dean fixes it for him in the morning, it’s always backwards five minutes later.

Cas sees Dean and smiles shyly, Dean waves. Cas waves back, smiling wider, his cheeks tinged pink. Adorable. They embrace and share a brief kiss.

“Hey, how was your day?”

“Good, I stumbled across a great paper on gender influences in forming Judaic social identity, the author makes some fascinating points…” He reaches for Deans hand as he chatters away. Dean interlocks their fingers as they start walking.

 

They stop in Ellen’s for Friday night beer and burgers and talk about their days. Cas’s latest research project; something about ritual, ancestral spirits and family cohesion he’s been helping the little blonde co-ed who is actually a PhD student (Dean feels so old right now), the sweet little ’65 Ford Mustang Dean is restoring at the garage, their knees touch under the Formica table; occasionally Cas runs the top of his foot against the back of Deans calf. Meals eaten, Cas excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Dean signals the waitress for the bill and checks his phone while she rings it up. 

Cas’s sister has posted a picture of the two of them on Facebook. They’re standing on a pier, bucket at their feet. Cas looks about thirteen or fourteen so Anna must be about seven or eight. She has on a blue polka dot swim suit with frills around the little legs, vivid red hair in two braids, her left knee is scabbed and she has caught the sun across her nose. Although he’s still small, Cas looks like he has just had a growth spurt; his shorts are that bit too short, golden tanned skin, all lanky arms and legs, skinny yet his cheeks retain some of the chubbiness of childhood. Anna’s little face is scrunched and Dean can practically hear her squeals as she curls into the arm Cas has draped around her tiny shoulder. His opposite hand brandishes a large crab and he is laughing at her. 

The waitress slaps his check on the table. Dean puts the phone down to get his wallet out. She glances at the picture.

“Awww cute kids” 

“Yeah they are” He hands her the cash, Cas is heading back to the table.

“Yours?”

He chuckles shaking his head, “Nah, It’s my boyfriend” he gestures to Cas “when he was a kid”

She turns, bumping into Cas’s solid chest. She looks him up and down and grins wolfishly. 

“Oh….yeah, I totally see that…must have been some growth spurt” She winks at him, “Thanks guys” She turns back to the counter. Cas raises his eyebrows and reaches for his jacket.

“What was all that about?”

“Oh, Anna put an old photo of you two up on Facebook” He holds the door open for Cas. 

“What?” Pink starts to crawl up Cas’s neck.

“It’s cute man. She’s got pigtails, you’ve got crabs” 

A woman’s head whips around to glare at them as she hustles her two little girls quicker towards the diner. Dean guffaws loudly at Cas’s mortified expression. 

“WHAT? Show me!” He crowds Dean and grabs the phone out of his front pocket

“Hey, hey easy on the merchandise”

Cas’s gone quiet. He stares at the photo; pink flush has darkened all the way to his hairline. His voice is barely audible “Yeah I remember this” 

“Aww you were a cute kid”

Cas shakes his head. Dean leans forward, craning to see his lovers face. To his surprise Cas’s eyes are bright. He reaches for his boyfriend and wraps his first two fingers around Cas’s last two. “Hey, hey what's going on?”

Cas shakes his head, pulls his hand back and opens the passenger door to the Impala. Dean slides in the driver’s side, turning to drape his arm across the back of the leather seat and stroke Cas’s neck with his thumb.

“Come on man, talk to me” 

Cas swallows, picks at his nails. Dean waits him out, thumb tracing circles, easing the bunched up knots under Cas’s skin.

“I…I…err…it is not of import”

Dean shakes his head, never taking his eyes away “Yes, it is, if it’s got you like this, talk to me”

Cas huffs and tips his head back, blinking at the roof of the Impala.

“It is not. I was a weird, ugly, scrawny kid and I got my ass handed to me every day ‘til junior year at high school” He shrugs but doesn’t take his eyes off the roof of the car.

Dean’s fists clench at the thought of high school idiots tormenting his Cas. “Bastards! You were never ugly and you aren’t weird, kids are just mean.” His voice softens, “You know that, right?” 

Cas doesn’t answer. The hunched posture earlier, the shyness, the body consciousness starts to gain some context. Dean pushes further.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

Cas shakes his head but swallows hard “There was this girl at school, April, I liked her, we were science partners, she was sweet to me. She was dating the quarterback, Jake. One night she texts me, she has broken up with Jake cos she really likes me and he’s just left her on the school field and will I come get her” He pauses, swallowing thickly. Dean feels nauseous; he knows a set up when he smells one. He reaches for Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers and waits for him to continue.

“I don’t like her like that but she’s my friend so I go to pick her up. Jake and his friends jump me by the bleachers,” He pauses, closes his eyes for a moment. Dean’s right hand cups the back of Cas’s neck, his left thumb softly traces circles on the back of Cas’s hand, pouring comfort into those tiny gestures. 

Cas shakes his head, jaw tense and opens his eyes to stare straight ahead, not meeting Deans. “They beat me up, stripped me naked, tied me to a football post. The cheerleaders found it very amusing, they were very detailed about my flaws. 

“Oh baby,” Its barely a whisper. 

“Eventually they got bored, threw my clothes over the fence and left me there. I must have been there an hour when April came. She’d left her phone at Jakes and when she went back she heard them laughing about it.” His voice cracks as tears spill over. Dean’s crying too. Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“She tried to help me, she covered me with her jacket and untied me but I couldn’t look at her, I was ashamed, I bolted soon as I was free, she tried to run after me but I was faster”

Dean growled “You tell me their names right now and I will track every last one down and rip them apart”

Cas huffed out a wet laugh “I know you would.” He let Dean pull him close into his chest and rest his head on the soft flannel covering the hard muscle underneath, breathing in the scent of leather and oil and Dean, listening to the thud-dum thud-dum of Dean’s heart. Dean rubs his hand up and down Cas’s back, pressing his lips to the messy, apple scented hair, comforting him, comforting himself, stomach rolling in anger at the kids who would do such a thing.

“Tell me they got punished”

“In a manner of speaking yes, actually, April went back to Jake’s and, as you say, tore him a new one in front of everyone. They’d all been drinking and he hit her.”

“Dickhead!” Dean muttered.

“Indeed. Her friends called the police. He took off when he heard the sirens, drunk, wrapped his car around a tree, broke his wrist and his leg”

Dean interrupted with a “huh good!” 

Cas continued “…Fortunately no-one else was hurt. His lawyer and the coach tried to plead boys will be boys…”

Dean scoffs, Cas smiles.

“However Aprils uncle was the sheriff and did not take kindly to his favourite niece with a busted nose and black eyes.”

“I bet” Dean’s smile is unpleasant.

“He received a juvenile sentence for the DUI and assaulting April. His injuries and criminal record ended his football career. The rest of them laid off me after that. Also, Michael and Gabe doled out a few ass-kickings.”

“Did he get charged for what they did to you?”

“No, I just wanted to forget it, he was going to juvenile detention and I didn’t want it fresh in everyone’s minds”

“But…” 

Cas cuts him off “Dean, I have recovered, the photo just shook me for a moment. I try not to think about that time. I apologize for my overreaction.”

Dean holds him at arm’s length for a moment, looking sternly into his eyes, “You have nothing to apologize for angel. Nothing. Do you understand me?” Cas nods and lets Dean pull him back into his chest. “Those kids were bastards Cas, what they did was inexcusable.”

“I know but if I dwelt on it then they would still have power over me and I do not want that. Please Dean, let it go. I would like to go home now please.”

Dean can’t deny Cas anything so he squeezes him again and presses his lips to Cas’s furrowed forehead before touching two fingers under his chin to tilt it up for a kiss.

“You know you are beautiful?” Cas looks down; Dean tilts his head back up “Right?”

Cas’s rolls his eyes, “I believe beautiful is an adjective usually applied to women. I am not a woman.” 

Dean grins “No, you are not. Ok, you’re hot, is that better?”

Cas’s face relaxes, smile becoming more natural “I believe my temperature is in the normal range of 97.8-99°F.” It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. Cas laughs softly, his smile becoming a leer as he trails his hand down Dean’s chest and palms his groin, “However if you are using temperature as a measure for attractiveness then you are also...” he air quotes, “hot.”  
Dean chuckles, recognising it for the ploy it is and good naturedly shoves Cas off,

“We’re not going to get home if you start that here, you know I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

Cas smiles and holds his hands up in surrender “You should start driving now, before I feel the need to recite the periodic table.”

Dean revs the engine to make Cas laugh again. He wants to ask more but he recognizes when a conversation has been shut down. Hell he’s used the flirt and distract tactic himself before but he is not going to let it go. 

No Sir, he is not.

****************************************

It’s been over a week since their conversation at the parking lot. The photo mysteriously vanished from Deans Facebook feed. Cas shuts down any further attempt at discussion and still wants the lights off.

 

Cas received a letter this morning that a paper he submitted to Library and Information Science Research has been accepted for publication. Dean has finished the 1957 Chevy Bel Air he’s been restoring a week early and earned himself a nice little bonus. They’re both in a good mood and hit the bar. They play pool and drink and by the time they head home they both have a good buzz going. Cas is a bit giggly, nicely loosened from the alcohol but not too drunk. 

Dean has a plan.

They stumble in the front door and Dean grabs Cas’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. He tastes of liquor and honey and sunshine. Cas sighs softly into his mouth and paws at Dean’s jacket.

“Love you” He mumbles. 

Dean smiles “Love you too”

“Bed?”

Dean smirks, feigns innocence “You tired?”

Cas pushes him playfully and immediately pulls him back for another kiss “No, I want you.”

He kisses Cas softly, murmurs “Needy.”

“For you.” 

Dean tugs Cas to the stairs “I got something I wanna try.”

Cas’s eyebrows rise “Is it kinky?”

Dean turns on the stairs; his left hand in Cas’s, his right rubs at the back of his neck. He hadn’t thought about it like that, he’s suddenly not sure “No…err…yes…I dunno.” 

Cas doesn’t seem perturbed. In fact, he grins “Will it hurt? Do I need a safe word? Because its Perdition.”

Dean is momentarily stumped “Wait, what? You have a safe word?” 

Cas grins at him and waggles his eyebrows salaciously, chuckling and shakes his head all at once. It’s so comical Dean can’t help but laugh, 

“Aw man I need to get you drunk more often.” He points at Cas “This conversation ain’t over.”

 

They’re at the top of the stairs, Cas reaches for the bedroom door knob but Dean catches his wrist, cups his cheek and strokes the scruff on his cheek. Green eyes look deep into the bluest blue ones, pupils blown wide. 

“I wouldn’t ever hurt you Cas, you know that,” he cards his fingers through Cas’s hair, pulling him in to rest their foreheads together. “You’re safe and you’re loved and I will never hurt you”

“I know” 

It more of an exhalation than words. Cas presses in for a soft, sweet kiss. Dean relaxes his hold on Cas’s wrist; Cas’s hand finds the door knob. He turns away to open the door, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. Dean follows him in and turns on the overhead light, Cas makes a bitch face over his instantly tense shoulder at Dean. 

“Deeeeeaaa…”

He stops dead when he sees the full-length mirror Dean moved in here after Cas left this morning. Dean comes up behind him, wraps one arm around his waist and turns Cas away from the mirror to face him. He cups his cheek again, pushing Cas’s head back to look him in the eyes.

“You trust me?” He whispers

Cas nods but Dean shakes his head.

“I need to hear you say it. You trust me?”

“With my life.”

“We can stop any time you want; I just wanna show you what I see.”

Cas swallows hard but nods his permission. Dean strokes one hand up and down his back to soothe his tense lover. He reaches behind him to the other surprise he installed in the bedroom and darkens the lights.

“You put in a dimmer? That is very cheesy.” Cas laughs.

“Yeah, you love it” Dean teases, smiling as Cas’s taut muscles start to relax. He pulls Cas in for a kiss. Soft lips brush together. Dean nips at Cas’s bottom lip. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth, warm and wet. He kisses across Cas’s soft scruff- he’s never known a guy with such soft stubble- up his jaw bone to suck and nibble at Cas’s earlobe. Cas’s hands press against the plane of Dean’s chest, fingers curl into his shirt. He kisses his way up, presses butterfly kisses to Cas’s fluttering eyelids, cupping his jaw.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I ever saw” he murmurs

Cas moves his head, seeking Dean’s lips. He smashes their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Dean meets him all teeth and tongue, knotting a hand in his hair and tugging. Cas might be demanding right now but Dean knows him too well to be distracted by his usual techniques. Slowly, slowly he softens the tugging, until it becomes carding. He nips at Cas’s lip hard, sucks gently as Cas moans into his mouth; the sound goes straight to his groin. He repeats the nip and suck, softer this time, pressing his lips back over Cas’s. He pulls back and sighs with contentment, leans his forehead to Cas’s, one hand on the small of his back holding him close. His other rests on the back of Cas’s neck, twirling soft dark strands around his fingers, breathing in the green apple scent of his shampoo. He lets the length slip through his fingers and shifts his hand, stroking the side of Cas’s neck, feeling his pulse thump under his palm, trailing his hand to stroke Cas’s bottom lip with his thumb pulling it down a touch.

“I could kiss these lips all night” 

Cas whines, it makes Dean chuckle softly “I love the noises that come out of them too” He presses little kisses in, like punctuation marks “all the… smart stuff that… comes out of… them… the way… you make people listen…all the… dirty… noises you make…the way… they feel when… you kiss me…the way… they… look when… they’re… wrapped… around my cock”

Cas moans again, he pulls at Dean’s shirt; Dean lets him undo the buttons and pull it down his shoulders. He yanks his T-shirt over his head as Cas fumbles with his belt and unsnaps his jeans, yanks them down with his boxers in one smooth movement. He toes his shoes off and kicks his jeans to the side. This will be easier for Cas if he’s naked first. 

Cas has undone the buttons on his shirt before Dean covers Cas’s hands in his, stilling them, 

“Let me” he pauses “please?” 

Cas smiles shyly and nods. Cas’s hands move to Deans sides, caressing up and down. Dean kisses Cas’s neck and finishes undoing the buttons, putting his hands under the plain white button-up to slide it over muscular deltoids and well developed biceps still covered by the soft cotton Tee. He palms his hands down the front of the wash-softened material, draws it tight down over Cas’s nipples, pebbled with arousal, right down to bottom and curls his fingers under the hem to ghost across Cas’s flank. His lips curl at the soft puff of air it draws from Cas’s lips.

He raises the fabric slowly, a sensual strip tease, revealing the treasure trail of hair climbing from beneath the waistband of his jeans. Up over his flat navel to his belly button. Up over his abs, over his chest, the rough skin on his palms grazing the dark circles and drawing a little gasp from those chapped pink lips.

Cas lifts his arms, letting Dean pull the tee over his head, pulling his perpetual sex hair with it. He runs his fingers through the unruly mop as Dean tosses the shirt to the floor. Dean brushes the soft strands back, twisting his fingers through and tipping his head so he can see those amazingly blue eyes sparking in the dim light.

“So beautiful” he whispers and brings Cas in for another kiss, tender, Cas opens up to him sweetly as he dips his tongue past Cas’s lips and traces the seam of his mouth, tasting the sweet, sunny taste that is uniquely Cas. They hold each other tight, tasting, probing, loving.

Cas cants his hips back, creating a space between them so he can get to the button on his jeans. Dean catches his hand, interlocking their fingers, not restraining him, simply holding his hand. He traces his thumb over the back of Cas’s hand, traces the spongy spring of the veins, the bumps of the knuckles, the fleshy bit between the thumb and forefinger. He rubs calming little circles and reaches for the other hand, repeating the action on both at the same time. 

He keeps hold of Cas’s hands as he moves his mouth down along the line of Cas’s jaw. Cas’s eyes flutter shut, he drops his head back baring his throat. Dean kisses and nibbles his way down one side of his neck, along the collar bone, swirls his tongue into the hollow of Cas’s throat, runs it over his Adams apple. He kisses up along Cas’s jaw on the other side, all the way up to his ear. He sucks gently on his earlobe, using his cheek to nudge Cas’s face in the direction he wants. He whispers one word into the shell of Cas’s ear

“Watch.” 

He doesn’t take his mouth from Cas but works back down his neck. His lips feel Cas’s pulse race in his throat. He continues to hold and stroke Cas’s hands, kiss and nibble his throat, watching in the mirror as Cas’s eyes slowly open and he lets out a little “Oh” at the sight of Deans body covering his, hands tangled, Dean teasing his neck, his lips dark and swollen with kisses, eyes dark with lust, skin tanned deep brown against Dean’s lighter, freckled shoulders. His eyes travel lower to his tented jeans and Dean’s arousal pressing against his denim covered thigh. 

He lets out another breathy “Ohh” as Dean bites and sucks at the junction of his neck and shoulder leaving a dark mark, 

“Mine.” he whispers

“Yours.” Cas confirms and dips his head to meet Dean’s lips. When he has to break the kiss to catch his breath, Dean trails his lips back down Cas’s neck, over his collar bone, down to the tattoo over his heart. He traces the flames with his lips and tongue, the same with the pentagram, trailing his tongue down the last diagonal, following the point all the way down to Cas’s nipple.

Cas’s grip on his hands tightens and his breath hitches as Dean closes his lips over the hard bud and sucks, kisses, flicks his tongue over it, draws the sensitive flesh into his mouth and rolls it with his lips. It draws guttural sounds from Cas’s throat, his head tipped back, his hands clench and flex restlessly around Deans, eyes closed again. Dean kisses his way back up, across Cas’s exposed throat, brushes his lips over Cas’s. He pauses, lips so close to Cas’s he can feel the warmth of his breath on his wet lips.

“So responsive Cas. So gorgeous. Watch me.” He ducks his head back down to Cas’s other nipple, giving it the same care. He lets go of Cas’s far hand and hums around the nipple, sending a groan right through Cas who brings his free hand up to cradle Deans head and bury his fingers in the short dark blonde spikes. Dean pulls their other hands, still joined, to the solid curve of Cas’s hip. He flicks his eyes up to Cas, then across to the mirror. To his pleasure, Cas has his eyes open, watching Dean worship him, his nipple glistens with Dean’s saliva, his mouth slightly open, breathing hard, colour high in his cheeks, his jeans strain with arousal. 

Dean slots a bare thigh between Cas’s denim clad one. Cas gasps and arches his back to rut against it, desperate for friction. Dean smiles and nips at the nipple, pulls off with a slurp. This time instead of coming back up, he kisses and nibbles his way down and slowly sinks to his knees in front of his lover. Cas smiles at the green eyes looking up at him through thick dark lashes, wordlessly asking permission. He strokes Dean’s hair and his cheek and the tiniest nod.

Dean lets go of Cas’s other hand and pops the buttons on his jeans, tugs them down, just enough to stroke his lips over the cut lines of Cas’s hips, over the flat plane of his tummy, absorbing the scent of his arousal. He slips his fingers under the elastic of Cas’s boxers and springs his straining erection free, inches from Dean’s cheek.

“Dean…please”

Dean continues to slide the blue striped boxers and denim slowly down over Cas’s thighs “Patience baby.” 

Cas groans and lifts one foot then the other so Dean can discard the pants and has to place his fingers on Dean’s shoulders for balance so he can peel off his socks. Deans folds over on himself, chest on his knees so he can kiss the tops of Cas’s feet. Cas watches Dean in the mirror, kneeling before him, plump lips on his ankles, strong fingers curled around his calves, stroking the coarse hair. He frowns; he expected to feel squirmy and awkward but instead he feels…awed. Dean looks like he is worshiping him. This strong man, everything he ever wanted, everything he looks up to, on his knees, mouth covering every inch of his body.

He watches Dean’s hands stroke and grip the corded muscle of slender legs, nibble his thighs were the hair is sparser, smoother. His corded muscle, his legs under Dean’s splayed fingers, slender, strong, not skinny. Just thinking the world “skinny” is enough to jolt him. He looks away, instinctively crosses his arms over his chest, and pulls away from Dean. 

He doesn’t get far. Dean’s fingers grip his hips, hard enough to mark, demand Cas’s attention and hold him in place. He trails his lips across Cas’s belly, from hip bone to hip bone, soothing him with kisses and whispers

“Ssshh baby, it’s ok, I got you, it’s ok, you’re so good, so perfect for me.” 

When he feels Cas has relaxed enough not to bolt, he fixes his green eyes on Cas’s. 

“Do you want to stop?” He’ll hold Cas tight when he panics but he’ll never push him to do anything he doesn’t want to.

Cas swallows but shakes his head ‘no’

Dean grins “So gorgeous, all ripped and tan, so hot for me.”

Never tearing his gaze from Cas’s, he licks his sinful lips so they shine and slides them over Cas’s cock. Cas groans a stuttering breath, his hands grip Dean’s short blonde hair. Deans tongue swirls around his head, moaning softly as he laps up Cas’s precome. Cas can’t take his eyes from Dean, who smiles up at him; lips stretched indecently around his red, engorged cock. 

Dean sinks his head slowly, flattens his tongue to trace the thick vein on the underside before hollowing his cheeks and pulling back up with gentle suction. He dips his tongue into the slit before he sinks back down, slowly, slowly, taking Cas deeper into his throat. He nudges Cas’s thighs further apart, scrapes his fingernails up the tender, smooth skin on the inside. He pulls off Cas’s cock with a slick pop and slides his tongue sideways down the underside, all the way to the base. He buries his nose in Cas’s wiry pubic hair to suck one of his balls into his mouth, uses his free hand to cup and roll the other one, alternating one then the other, and then reaching underneath to stroke the rough skin of his taint with the pad of his middle finger. 

Cas’s fingers tighten in Dean’s hair as he tries to control his breathing. As amazing as it feels, he really doesn’t want to come down Dean’s throat. Yet. Dean turns his head so his lips are sideways around Cas’s cock and licks and sucks all the way up the length. Saliva runs down his cheek as he flicks his tongue over the head and teases another bead of pre-come from Cas’s slit, drawing a filthy groan from Cas. When he wraps his lips over Cas’s length and sinks down, swallowing around it, Cas’s knees buckle at the sensation of Dean’s throat fluttering around him and he has to bite his lip to keep from fucking Dean’s mouth. 

Suddenly the wet heat is gone and Dean kisses his way back up. Cas grabs him under the arms and pulls him to his feet faster, diving for his mouth, tasting himself mixed with the leather and oil and whiskey and the tang that is Dean and only Dean. His fingers roll Dean’s nipples; hips rub his wet length against Deans, mewling at the sensation.

Then Dean is back on his neck, tugging his earlobe with his teeth, he’s shifted around to Cas’s side, tucking Cas’s arm around his waist. Short nails scrape bluntly up Dean’s spine as he mirrors the movement on Cas’s chest. Cas chases Dean’s mouth, having to turn his head to the side; his shoulder blocks them from doing more than brushing their lips together. He groans softly against the warmth of Dean’s mouth as Dean’s fingers seek out his nipples. Dean nuzzles at his cheek, nudging his head straight.

“Open your eyes,” he rests his chin on Cas’s shoulder. Cas obeys and takes in Dean’s cheek resting on his shoulder, forehead pressed to Cas’s chin, his left arm wrapped around Cas’s back, fingers curled just above his hip, his right hand trails over Cas’s broad chest and well defined abs. Dean turns his head to meet Cas’s eyes in the mirror and smiles. His green eyes lust blown dark, bottom lip pouting and shiny, his strong fingers, calloused and scuffed from working on cars, pinch and tease Cas’s dark nipple and trace the tattoo. He nudges at Cas’s hip with his engorged cock.

“See what you do to me?” he murmurs into Cas’s neck, shuffling him around so Cas faces the bed, Deans arms wraps around his slender waist as he nibbles at the back of his neck. He nudges Cas forward, breath hot on his ear

“Hands and knees baby.”

Cas practically scrambles up onto the bed. Dean is right behind him and drapes his warmth over Cas, strokes his hair, down his cheek, pleased when he doesn’t have to turn Cas’s head to the mirror, its already there. Satisfied Cas is where he wants him, he moves his hands to grip Cas’s hips.

“God Cas.” Dean kisses and sucks down the planes of Cas’s back, licks the salty sweat beaded in the dip of his spine. He runs his hands up from Cas’s hips to rest on his ass, stroking, marvelling at how something can be so soft and so firm all at once. He leans back onto his heels. Cas whimpers from the loss of contact, the whimper turns into a low moan as Dean palms his ass cheeks, spreads them to expose the fluttering pink hole and blows a soft puff of warm air to Cas’s entrance. Cas flat out wails.

“So responsive for me angel.” He licks a broad stripe all the way from Cas’s balls up, flattening his tongue to press against the puckered ring, drawing wanton sounds from Cas who cannot take his eyes from Dean in the mirror. Cas watches Dean worship his ass, watches himself on all fours, spreading his legs wide and canting his hips back, a thin sheet of sweat coating his tan skin, colour high in his cheeks, pupils blown, lips, kiss swollen and slack with pleasure. His head drops from the overwhelming sensation when Dean hums gently against him, kisses and sucks, making Cas ball his fists into the sheets and pant. He cries out as Dean’s tongue breaches the first tight ring of muscle, exploring the soft, silken skin beyond. It’s too much and not enough and when Dean reaches around to stroke his aching cock, he nearly loses it right there.

“ngh…Dean…please”

Deans grin in the mirror is wicked. He squeezes the base of Cas’s cock, taking his tongue away and kissing Cas on the curve of his butt.

“Not yet sweetheart” 

Cas practically tackles him, crushing their lips together, not caring where Dean has just had his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Dean’s, tasting himself, rubs his cock against Deans, pre-come making the slide heavenly. Dean throws his head back at the friction, biting off a groan. He reaches for the lube they keep on the nightstand. Cas nibbles up and down Dean’s throat, dropping now and again to tongue a nipple as he works his hips against Deans

“Cas…Cas…oh”

Cas flicks his eyes up languidly and nips hard at Dean’s nipple, drawing a harsh breath. Dean grabs Cas’s wrist “Cas…please”  
This time Cas looks up and stills his hips, rests his chin on the solid pectoral beneath him. He looks drunk, eyes half lidded and lips glistening. “Huh?”

Dean pulls him up his body to hold him close and caress the angle of his jaw. 

“I love you Cas”

“Love you too”

Dean presses the lube into Cas’s hand “I want you. In me” 

Cas stares down at him “But we…you…usually…”

Dean presses a finger to Cas’s lips to still them and swipes a thumb across the delicate skin. “I know, but I want you, I want to feel your cock in me, I want you to come inside me” 

“Ngh” Cas nods, bites his lip. He rolls them onto their sides, his bottom arm curled up Deans back, face to face, chest to chest, and belly to belly. He pulls Dean into a languid kiss and hikes Deans leg up over his hip; he shivers at the tickle of the coarse dark blonde leg hair on the smoothness of his hip. He flips the lube cap open and pours a generous amount on his fingers and trails them down Deans cleft, strokes them over his entrance with the gentlest of touches, drawing little circles, pressing and releasing, pressing and releasing the pad of his finger over the tight pucker. The third time he does this Dean opens to him, the tip of his index finger slides past the ring of muscle drawing a guttural moan from Dean. He gives Dean a moment to get used to the feeling as his hole clenches and flutters around the intruding digit. He feels the muscle gripping him relax slowly and he slides his finger in to the first knuckle, strokes the rough skin of Dean perineum with his thumb. He waits until he feels the muscles relax again then he pushes all the way in. Dean lets out a moan worthy of a pornstar.

“Like that huh?” 

Dean rocks his hips back “Quit teasing me angel”

Cas laughs, gums showing, his eyes sparkle as he slowly circles his finger, pulling back out to the first knuckle and pressing back in to rub the pad of his finger over the nub that makes Dean gasp and see stars.

“God Cas again”

Cas slips in another finger, pumping in and out, opening Dean up. Dean clenches his jaw and honest-to-god whimpers when Cas crooks his fingers in a beckoning motion over his prostate.

“More” he demands, rutting against Cas, fucking himself back on Cas’s long fingers. Cas looks up over his shoulder to the corner of the room and makes a choked off sound

“Oh God…that’s…” He pushes himself up with the arm underneath and leans on his elbow, lifting Dean in the process. His fingers never cease, in fact they speed up and start to twist and scissor. Dean grips hard into Cas’s shoulder and turns his head to follow Cas’s line of sight. 

Cas is staring at the mirror, perfectly angled by their feet to let them see Dean fuck himself on Cas’s hand. Watch skilled fingers disappear into his body, deep pink hole slick with lube stretched and fluttering around them. 

“More angel, show me…guh…Cas…Cas” his begging is cut short by the addition of the third finger. He pulls his leg higher up Cas’s flank; position not letting him spread his legs the way his body wants. 

“Cas…please…more…I need”

Cas presses a kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose and rests their foreheads together “What do you need?”

Dean can’t get enough air to form a full sentence. He closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing in and out. He reaches between them to squeeze the base of his cock. His hips are beyond his control.

“You don’t want to come?” Cas teases him, mercilessly kneading Deans prostate

“Want…to…come on…your cock.” Cas has to reach down and squeeze his own base there and then. “Want you…inside me…feel you…feel you on the inside…feel you come in me…please…do it”

Cas pulls his fingers out with a wet noise, Dean moans at the loss. Cas flips Dean onto his belly but he carries on rolling so he’s lay face up across the bed.

“No…want to see you…want to kiss you…see your face”

Cas strokes his face with his clean hand, “It’ll be easier on your front”

Dean shakes his head “No…want to see you…love looking at you”

Cas pulls Dean’s legs up and hooks his knees over his shoulders. He presses kisses to Dean’s inner thigh as he pours lube over himself and jacks the shaft a couple of times to spread it. He leans down; positions himself at Dean’s stretched out opening. He pulls Dean into a tender kiss to distract him as he presses slowly forward. There is pressure then a sudden give and his head is past the first ring. Dean’s body clamps down, spasming, trying to expel him. Dean is panting. Cas holds completely still, his legs shake as he strokes Dean’s freckled face again. He kisses him over and over, murmurs “Relax love, just breathe, it is ok, I got you.” 

Dean lets Cas guide him, the burn fades and he feels his body relax. Cas feels it too and presses forward a little more, God Dean’s tight, the drag on his cock is on the border of pleasure and pain. He pauses again but Dean grabs Cas’s ass and pulls him closer, deeper all the way until he bottoms out, the rippling inner walls burning hot and gripping him tight. He holds still again, arms shaking, sweat running down his face as he lets Dean adjust and counts to ten in his head so he won’t come on the first thrust. Dean digs his fingers in, 

“Cas…move”

Cas circles his hips slowly, not thrusting, not wanting to hurt Dean who moans softly and writhes underneath him. Cas rolls his pelvis; Dean arcs up to meet him. He grabs the back to Cas’s neck, pulls himself up to suck on Cas’s bottom lip. He lets his head fall back to the pillow, grasps Cas’s face in both hands, tracing his thumbs over Cas’s cheekbones and staring into his blue eyes with utter adoration on his face. The flush across his cheeks covers his freckles; there is only a thin rim of green around his blown pupils, his lips dark and kiss swollen, mouth Cas’s name. 

Dean turns Cas’s face once again to the mirror, watching as he does it. Cas sees Dean almost bent double; his sinewy calves trail Cas’s sculpted shoulders, the muscles of Cas’s arms standing out, shifting under the skin as he holds most of his weight off Dean. The backs of Dean’s thighs brush against the flat of his stomach when he pushes forward. He watches, fascinated, as the undulation of his hips makes his cock disappear into Dean’s ass, grasping obscenely around the thick red shaft as he pulls back. 

He shifts his hips, wraps his arms around Dean and lifts him upright as he sits back on his heels. Dean grinds down into his lap, fisting his hair and digging his fingers into Cas’s shoulder, making an utterly lewd noise as Cas drags over the nerve bundle.

“Oh god Cas…there…right there”

Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s waist and rides his cock, his hips snap frantically, his cock trapped between their bellies, stimulated by the close friction of their rolling pelvises. Dean’s head falls back, breath coming in punched gasps as Cas drags over his prostate again and again. Cas buries his face back into Dean’s neck, mouths at the tender skin of his bared throat and rests his forehead on the join of Dean’s neck and shoulder as he tries to hold back the tide of heat pooling at the base of his spine. His fingers dig into Dean’s hips. Dean grabs at his face, placing breathless kisses all over it

“Cas…love you…so good”

 

“Dean…close”

 

“Know…watch”

The sight of Dean riding his lap brings the heat surging upwards into his belly and he cries out. His hand reaches for Dean’s cock. Dean grabs his hand and twines their fingers together.

 

“No…just you”

 

Cas is hanging on by a thread

 

“Want to… come on your… cock”

And that’s it. He’s lost. Cas flat out groans, losing rhythm, his thrusts becoming rapid and uncoordinated. The muscles in his thighs flex and quiver; a sheen of sweat coats his back. His balls are drawn up tight to his body and he couldn’t control his hips if he wanted to right now.

“Dean…Dean…god…oh god…ah…Dean”

He comes hard. The hot splash of semen coating his inner walls is all it takes for Dean to follow him over the edge. Cas sees the thick ropes shoot from Dean’s cock a millisecond before he feels the hot wetness land on his chest. Dean’s walls flutter and quake around him, gripping him tight to send whole new waves of pleasure through him as Dean milks every last drop. He strokes Dean’s trembling back, rocking them both gently through the aftershocks. He looks in the mirror as he trails a finger through the come on his chest, brings it to his lips and sucks it off with a pop. Dean sees him and brings him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Cas’s lips.

“mmm, love you Cas”

Cas smiles, a genuine smile right up to his eyes. He gently kisses Dean who lets out a low hiss against his lips as Cas withdraws his softening cock. Dean shows no inclination to climb off Cas lap, so they stay in each others arms, boneless, exchanging tender caresses. The sweat on their skin cools and Dean feels goose bumps pop up on Cas. One last kiss and he slides off Cas’s lap and steps into the en-suite bathroom. Cas, still on the bed in front of the mirror, leans back on his hands, legs spread, softened cock resting against his thigh, Deans come on his chest. He grins lazily at Dean, looking utterly debauched.Dean catches his eye in the bathroom mirror and wants to roll his eyes but he can’t help but grin back at Cas- who would usually be scrabbling under the covers before he even got his boxers off- posing like some sort of centre fold.

He steps back into the bedroom and wipes a warm washcloth over Cas’s chest working down to his over-sensitive cock before drying the wet streaks with a soft towel. He heads back to the bathroom, throws the cloth in the tub and wets another to clean himself up with. Cas pushes himself up to sitting and holds out his hand when Dean flicks off the bathroom light and shuts the door. Dean takes the offered hand, their fingers curl around each other and Cas pulls Dean close so he can wrap his arms around his waist and rest his cheek on Dean’s belly.

“Thank you” he whispers

“Thank-you” Dean emphasizes the ‘you’ and waggles his eyebrows to make Cas laugh. Which it does

“Assbutt, you know what I mean”

“The amazing blow job?” 

Cas giggles

"The mind altering rimming?” 

Cas grins and rolls his eyes

“You topping?” 

Cas laughs again then answers softly “All that… but you know…the other thing?”

“What the mirror? My version of sex therapy?”

Cas raises his eye brows “Seriously? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Nah, you’re just so shy about your body and I understand now but you have nothing to hide. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever met and I love you and I just wanted you to see what I do”

Cas squeezes him tight “Love you Dean”

“Love you too angel”

Dean pulls Cas to his feet, guides him under the covers and slides in next to him, ducking his head under Cas’s arm to lay it on his chest and drape his arm across. Cas curls his arms around Dean holding him close. Dean hooks his ankle over Cas’s. Curled up together, Cas’s eyes flutter closed and his face relaxes. Dean watches him for a moment or two listening to the steady thud-dum thud-dum of Cas’s heart before following Cas into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
